


Snow Paradise

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Snowball Fight, Winter, breaking the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Troopers and the Warlords share a snowy day with each other. Just a short drabble-like story. No pairings and no OCs. Story is better than summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I use the Japanese names as a preference.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors. That is the due of Sunrise,Inc and rightfully so. I could not have asked for a better show to obsess with. Due to comments on fan fics I had over on ff.net, I will leave a warning on this story. Kindly refrain form complaining about my grammar, while English is my first and only real language that does NOT mean that I excel in it. I would also appreciate it if you would get off my case about the length of this story. I don't go out of my way to write these things to have them torn apart over grammar.**

**Ryo: Are you done ranting now?  
**

**Author: Yes, yes I am. Now then, without further delay please enjoy this story.**

Ryo fidgeted nervously with the pockets on his red and blue jacket as he watched the air almost physically fill with the unease that had sparked when Kayura and the warlords had arrived earlier that day. While they were no longer enemies, they hadn't the faintest idea how to 'get acquainted' with one another on such friendly terms.

Anubis and Seiji were engaged in a staring contest, as if daring the other to be the first to break the silence. Rajura and Shu were avoiding each other's gazes, unsure how to act to one another. Naaza and Shin sat on opposite sides of the couch, trying to avoid one another. Kayura, Nasuti, and Jun were in the kitchen making cookies. They said none of the 8 could have any until they had at least tried to communicate.

Touma, like Ryo was a little unnerved by the silence when and idea hit him. There was snow outside, and every human had to have at least thrown a snowball as a child. Even the ancient warlords had to have played in the snow as young boys. With that thought in mind, the warrior of wisdom grabbed Ryo by the hood and dragged the slightly older boy into the hall.

"What's the deal Touma?" Ryo asked, relieved to be out of the silence that was unnerving him. At least Shuten had easily transitioned to friend. Ryo felt a pang of sadness at that thought. The 8 had all been either comrade or friend to the man by the time he'd died.

"I know how we can break the ice without having to make anyone make the first noise. All we gotta do is get them all outside." Touma replied, eyes alight with mischief. A trait he and Shu shared when it came to doing something unorthodox or reckless. Ryo smiled when Touma explained his idea. The raven-haired teen also knew the perfect way to get everyone outside. The guys would go just because he asked and the warlords would have to follow out of curiosity.

"You guys wanna see something?" Ryo asked, eyes doing nothing to hide the playful glint the held. That light to his eyes was a welcome site to Seiji, Shin, and Shu. Lately it had been getting hard to make the fiery boy smile so much it reached his eyes. The warlords, thought this to be the norm and were a little curious about what the boy wanted to share.

"Depends on what that 'something' is." Anubis spoke, wondering if it was really some teenage shenanigans. Call him paranoid, but being a warrior as long as he has it was hard to tell anymore.

"There's something outside I want to show every one." Ryo replied, this was in fact the truth. Ryo had made something in the snow the night before, though Touma didn't know that yet and too was curious. Their plot with the snowballs temporarily forgotten. Ryo led his eight companions outside after letting them all put on proper winter attire. Leading them down the path a little ways into the forest. They saw something that would get anyone to be wide-eyed in emotion.

Neatly sculpted out of ice and snow stood an accurate statue of Shuten and Kaos. Every detail was almost as if it had been taken from a photograph or painting of them. The warlords could only look at the ice monument, saddened by the knowledge that the troopers too had mourned for Shuten.

"We didn't know you cared about Shuten enough to make this." Rajura said, willing himself to hold in the tear that wanted to fall from his good eye. Naaza nodded in agreement, it was too somber a moment for him to add a comment of his own. That moment however, was interrupted by none other than Jun. The young boy had thrown a ball of snow straight at the green-haired warlord's shoulder which was followed by a childish laugh.

"Got you Naaza!" Naaza blinked once, then twice before a grin slithered across his pale face. Something that hadn't happened in the last month since they had truly had the time to mourn their lost brother in arms. Bending down the warlord picked up some snow and with practiced ease molded it into a ball before hurling it at Shin who gasped as it hit his ear, part of the snow going down his scarf.

"I hope you realize, this means war." Shin said before throwing his own snowball as Naaza. Naaza ducked just quick enough that the ball smacked into Shu's face instead of it's intended target.

"Snow ball War!" Anubis bellowed, quickly taking cover behind a tree then throwing a snowball at Seiji who jumped on contact before grinning and launching his own volley. Touma laughed before picking up some snow and hitting Rajura with it, causing the one-eyed warlord to retaliate with two.

Ryo observed the snowball madness with a warm smile from his place next to the ice sculpture. There was finally proof that things could start moving again. Here you had former enemies teaming up with each other as everyone broke off into groups of two.

Seiji and Anubis had declared war on Touma and Jun who were hiding behind a fort while throwing multiples snowballs each. From what Ryo could tell Jun and Touma were winning up until Anubis targeted their fort instead. In another area he could see Shin and Nazaa pinning Shu and Rajura behind a line of trees. The two made one deadly pair in the snow. Every ball thrown was a perfect strike.

Suddenly, Ryo felt something extremely cold hit the back of his head. This caused the warrior of fire to spin on his heal to see who had thrown the snowball. Ryo was confused when he didn't see the perpetrator. Ryo looked up at the sky and a thought crossed his mind causing a sad smile to cross his face.

"All right, I hear you two. You want me to get off the side-lines. Okay, you're right. Thank you."

That was how Ryo ended up joining up with Kayura and Nasuti against everyone else. Pretty soon there were 10 drenched adults and a soaked little boy all laughing in the snow where they collapsed into making snow angels. That day began a tradition that would last for many years. Every winter, when there was the right kind of snow they would gather for a day in a snow paradise.


End file.
